Cassandra Mikaelson
Cassandra " Cassie" Mikaelson 'is Original Vampire and major recurring and guest character, ''The Gemini Diaries on Wattpad. Cassandra is the sole female Original Vampire. She is and the second daughter of Jonathan and Artemis Mikaelson She is the younger sister of Alison Mikaelson, Adam Mikaelson, Christopher Mikaelson,Dominic Mikaelson, the younger half-sister of Matthew Mikaelson, the elder sister to Daniel Mikaelson. And the aunt of Nicole, Alison's daughter- and Matthews' daughters with Victoria Salvatore, Charlie and Rosalind. Throughout her millennium-long life, Cassandra 's actions and personality have been heavily influenced by her relationship with Matthew and her desire to live a normal, human life. She has also been romantically involved with a few characters from the series. In the 12th century, she was in love with a Vampire Hunter Named Dominic who was a member of the Brotherhood of the Five. After Vincent assisted her in severing her host body's connection to the eight teenage witches, Matthew compelled Marcus to kill her if she attempted to leave the compound in an effort to keep them from interfering with his plans. Unwilling to force Marcus to kill her by attempting to leave, Cassandra figured out that Matthew wanted Eva's body to be killed in order for her spirit to return to true body, and, not wanting Marcus to go through the pain of killing her himself, Cassandra fatally stabbed herself/Eva through the throat. Cassandra commits suicide in her mortal body in order to keep a compelled Marcus from ending her life because of Matthew' orders. As she expected, the death of her host body caused her spirit to return to her original body. However, after Dahlia was defeated, Cassandra 's sister Alison healed Eva's body so that Cassandra could return to it and continue her work in bringing Kol back from the dead. After months had passed, Cassandra was confronted at her house in Morocco by Aya and dozens of her fellow members of The Strix, who, on Tristan de Martel's orders, killed Eva's body once again so that Cassandra would have to return to her own. The Strix, who intended to neutralize her and bring her back to Tristan in Meridian, attacked her en masse, and though Cassandra would normally be at an advantage due to her age and status as an Original, she was weakened from not having fed during her six months in the coffin. After quite a bit of fighting, Aya finally incapacitated her by stabbing her in the heart with a cursed stake that had been created by the Moroccan Witch and that acted similar to a white oak ash dagger, allowing her to put Cassandra 's body back in her coffin and fly her back to her home. Unfortunately for Aya and Cassandra, Cassandra's body was intercepted by vampires under Aurora de Martel's control, and once Cassandra was in their possession, they dropped her body in the Gulf of Mexico and wrote her location on two pieces of paper before they were killed by Aurora. One piece of paper had the latitude, and the other had the longitude, so that Tristan and Aurora would each have half of the location, preventing them from being killed by the Mikaelson's without risking losing Cassandra forever. Cassandra spent a month at the bottom of the ocean, completely aware of every sensation, until Christopher finally had a boat crew dredge her up. However, upon awakening, Cassandra realized she had a skull-shaped weal on her arm that, along with the intense bloodlust she was feeling, indicated that she had been cursed by the stake. After several hours, Cassandra became so rabid and violent that she attacked Victoria and the rest of her family, forcing Alison to enchant a knife that would allow her to remove the cursed patch of skin. Unfortunately, Cassandra realized upon driving to the airport that her curse and the skull-shaped weal had returned, which led Cassandra to beg Christopher to dagger her and to both keep her incapacitated keep her condition a secret until after they were sure the prophecy had been broken, after which point Christopher could have Alison come up with a cure and awaken her. Though Christopher initially refused, he eventually gave in and neutralized her before hiding her body in a safe place in the meantime. By the end of the third season, she was saved from the effects of an insanity hex when Alison bound her life, as well as that of their siblings to Matthew; she and the others, except Matthew who was daggered with Papa Tunde's Blade, would spend the next five years in a Chambre de Chasse while Victoria searched for a cure for Marcus's venom. 'Cassandra ' is a member of the '''Mikaelson Family and an unnamed Witch Family. Early History |-|Human Life= Mystic Falls, The Middle Ages, 10th Century Cassandra is the second daughter of Jonathan and Artemis, wealthy landowners from the Kingdom of Norway in the 10th century. Her mother gave birth to Alison, Adam, and Christopher in the Old World, but after Alison was sent away with Artemis's sister Diana as payment for Artemis's fertility spell (which was later covered up by Artemis, who claimed Alison had died of the plague), Artemis and Jonathan were so devastated that they decided to follow the advice of Artemis's witch mentor Ayana, who told her of a mystical land (the New World), where its natives were strong and healthy. They then settled in what is now Mystic Falls, Virginia, where Artemis and Jonathan had four more children; Matthew (who was secretly fathered by a werewolf named Andrew), Dominic, Cassandra , and Henrik. Cassandra , like the rest of her siblings, was born a witch, but she did not tap into her powers prior to being turned into a vampire in her teens. Young Cassandra in the late 10th century was shown happily playing in the woods with all of her siblings as they chased each other around and tackled one another. Matthew once stayed awake with her during a stormy night and gave her a wooden carved knight, as the thunder and lightning scared her. He comforted her and stayed beside her all night, stating that he will always protect her. Matthew was once violently beaten by his father Jonathan for allegedly stealing his blade, unaware of the fact that it was really Cassandra who had secretly taken it. Feeling guilty for the pain she had caused him, Cassandra treated him with extra kindness for weeks afterward to make up for it, though Klaus would not learn the truth about Cassandra 's involvement until many centuries later. In her teenage years, Cassandra once threatened Jonathan with a sword when he wouldn't stop viciously beating Matthew with a whip. That night, she even tried to kill her father in his sleep for mistreating Matthew, and would have gone through with it had Christopher not stopped her. Cassandra , like the rest of her siblings, seemed equally afraid of Jonathan, though, as one of his favorite children, she never was a victim of his abuse. While living in the New World, they lived in peace with the werewolves in their village for over two decades. However, during a Full Moon, Matthew and Henrik snuck out to watch the men from their village transform into wolves. However, as the sun began to rise, Cassandra saw Matthew carrying Henrik's lifeless body back into the village, and he tearfully confessed that one of the wolves had mauled Henrik to death. Not wanting to go through the pain of losing another child ever again, their mother Artemis decided to tap into Dark Magic to cast an adapted version of Qetsiyah,The Immortality Spell calling upon the for life and the ancient for . That night, unbeknownst to Cassandra and her siblings, they drank wine laced with the Blood of Tatia at dinner and afterward, Jonathan drove his sword through their hearts. After the children awakened, Jonathan forced his children to feed on the blood a local villager in order to complete their transition into vampires. Though Cassandra described the feeling of becoming a vampire as being euphoric, she and her siblings quickly began to realize that their new gifts had its weaknesses as well: the flowers that grew at the base of the white oak tree, , burned them and prevented them from compelling their human neighbors; the sun burned their skin, making it impossible for them to walk in the daylight until their mother enchanted rings to protect them; and they were unable to enter the homes of their neighbors without an invitation. The worst of their side effects was their insatiable thirst for human blood, which persisted long after they had transitioned into vampires and eventually forced them to learn self-control. After realizing that wood carved from the white oak tree would be fatal to them if stabbed into their hearts, they burned the tree to the ground for their own protection. Then, after the revelation of Artemis's infidelity and Matthew' true parentage lead to their mother's death, Cassandra, Matthew and Christopher swore to each other that they would never turn on each other and stick together as one, always and forever. |-|1002= Southern France While fleeing from Jonathan after the death of their mother, Cassandra ran with her siblings for a significant amount of time, feeding on people along the countryside but always being careful to hide the bodies. Unsure of where they were going, Dominic brought up the idea that maybe they should split up so as to better avoid their father. Adam agreed with the idea, tired of the killing and running, taking no pleasure in their descent into vampirism. Christopher was quick to remind his siblings of their vow to remain together always and forever. When they discovered a caravan filled with fine clothing belonging to victims they had just killed, Cassandra suggested they steal the clothes and pose as the victims since they were heading to a nearby castle. When they found a servant of the castle who was escorting the cart to its destination, he told them he could help them in their potential ruse. They put it to a vote, whether they should let him live. Dominic and Christopher wanted to kill him, while Adam and Cassandra wanted to spare him. Ultimately, Matthew had the deciding vote and he voted to spare the servant. The servant, Lucien Castle, presented them to the count after trying to help them blend in and present themselves as nobles. After almost being caught, their plan worked and they were welcomed into the count's court. Over time, the Chamberlains were adjusted to the French court ways, and Cassandra quickly befriended the count's daughter, Aurora de Martel. Cassandra also know that Aurora was in love with her brother, Matthew. After an incident that turned Lucien into one of them (at the time, the term "Vampire" was yet invented) by pure chance, he and Matthew started to feed and make a mess together, and one night, Aurora walked in, and caught them, when Lucien went after her, Cassandra showed up and stopped him. Turning around, she showed Aurora her vampire face, causing her to scream in panic, and flee. Cassandra , later, came to visit Aurora's chambers to explain, not knowing that Matthew has already wrote Aurora a letter himself explaining their family weird condition. But after realizing what the Mikaelsons were, Aurora wanted to become one of them, and begged Matthew to turn her as he did Lucien, but he refused. Ans, so, Cassandra walked in on Aurora and found her with her wrists bleeding, and she was unconscious. Cassandra who, from the incident with Lucien, know that their blood can cure the living, fed Aurora her blood. Aurora, upon waking up, admitted she wanted to die because she was not permitted to be with Matthew. After remembering how Lucien turned, she dismissed Cassandra , wishing to be left alone. After Cassandra left her room, Aurora jumped into her death, and became the first vampire from Cassandra 's sire-line. Some time after that, the rumors from the castle had reached the village, and an upset Adam informed Christopher, Matthew, and Cassandra that because of Dominic's, Matthew' and Lucien's antics, and the "creatures" that Matthew and Cassandra sired, the villagers talks about demons that feed on human blood. The Mikaelsons realized that they have been discovered, and that soon their father will be upon them. And so they fled from France. Some time later Christopher compelled Lucien, Aurora, and her older brother - Tristan de Martel, whom Christopher himself just sired- to believe that they were Matthew, Cassandra , and Christopher, so they can be a decoy to lure their father away. After fleeing France, the five Mikaelsons siblings headed south to Italy, Tuscany, and lived there for a time. |-|1114= Italy, 1114 Cassandra was residing in Italy with her brothers Matthew and Christopher in the 12th century when they met a supernatural Vampire Hunter Named Dominic, a member of a group called the Brotherhood of the Five. Cassandra soon fell in love with him, which allowed Matthew and Christopher to get closer to him and question him about his brotherhood's mission. During this time, Dominic and Cassandra planned to get married. They even picked out a church and he shared a lot of information with her about his plans for hunting vampires before inviting Cassandra to travel with him, an offer she enthusiastically accepted. However, unbeknownst to her, Dominic had found out she was an Original vampire, and while she and all of her siblings were his guests at a sleepover, Dominic and his brothers daggered the Mikaelson siblings with White Oak Ash Daggers. However, the brothers did not anticipate Matthew' werewolf heritage, and when he was revealed to be unaffected by the dagger, he viciously killed the entirety of the Five before undaggering all of his siblings except for Adam. Matthew was furious that Cassandra was so easily taken advantage of by Dominic and his brethren and viciously interrogated her to find out what she had told them about their family and what she had learned from him in return. This forced an upset Cassandra to confess that Dominic and his brothers' alleged "ultimate weapon" against vampires was a cure for immortality. Despite Dominic's betrayal, Cassandra still buried him along with his sword at the church where they had planned to marry before she left with her siblings to find a new home. |-|1359= 1359 According to Christopher's journal, Cassandra was shown to be losing much of her humanity, and was described by Christopher to have become indifferent to brutality. |-|1492= England, 1492 Cassandra lived as a noblewoman in England, along with her brothers Christopher and Matthew. While living there, she met Katerina Petrova, the second Petrova doppelgänger to exist after Tatia, who Matthew planned to sacrifice in order to break his hybrid curse. However, Cassandra ultimately developed a grudge against Katerina after her escape from their castle and subsequent transition into a vampire ruined Matthew' plan to break his curse and destroyed his relationship with Christopher. This was a grudge that Cassandra held against Katerina for the rest of the doppelgänger's life. |-|1500s= Denmark, 16th Century It was mentioned by Alison that the Mikaelson siblings resided in Copenhagen in the 1500s. |-|1694= 1694 Cassandra was accused of witchcraft in an unspecified village by an unknown woman. As revenge, Matthew turned the woman's husband and compelled him to drain her to death. |-|1702 Cádiz, Spain, 1702 In 1702, Dominic's violent antics in Spain drew too much attention, which ultimately led Jonathan to discover their whereabouts and track them down to their village, which Jonathan set ablaze and destroyed. While Matthew and Christopher searched for Dominic, they left her to board their ship with the daggered Finn and wait for them there. Once Matthew, Christopher, and the daggered Dominic made it onto the ship, they set sail for their return to the New World. |-|1700s= 1700's In 1700s, having fled the Old World (likely Spain) from Jonathan, Cassandra , along with Matthew and Christopher, sailed across the world, eventually landing in the port of what soon became New Orleans. Upon arriving in the newly established city, several men boarded their ship while under the impression that it was an abandoned ship whose belongings were ripe for the taking. The men were quickly slaughtered by Cassandra and Matthew, who were famished after their long journey, but they were ordered by Christopher to leave one alive, whom they questioned and then compelled to carry their luggage off the ship. Another flashback of Cassandra from 18th century is shown.Where she comes upon a carriage of girls who had just arrived in New Orleans from France in order to marry gentlemen there, not knowing that they would be sold to men who were neither gentle nor noble. Fortunately for the women, Cassandra saved the girls by killing the men who were about to attack their carriage and protected them as she helped them flee to safety with their "caskets" full of clothes and belongings. She promised them that she would not harm them, and stated, "We girls need to stick together." |-|1800s= 1800's In 1820, Cassandra , Matthew and Christopher were living in New Orleans and paying gold to the governor for the existence of vampire's to be kept a secret. Cassandra fell in love with the Governor's son Emil and wanted to turn him into a vampire so they could be together forever. However, whilst asking for her brother's permission, Matthew snorted and told her if she wanted to turn every human she fell in love with, humans would cease to exist, before Matthew proclaimed that nobody was good enough for her and killed Emil by throwing him off the balcony. Some days later, the three Originals were attending Emil's funeral when they noticed a young slave boy throwing an apple at the slave master who was whipping him. Matthew began to talk to the boy, seeing him as a kindred spirit, and even named him Jeffersonlus before inviting him to come live with them at their home. A surprised Christopher whispered to Cassandra , "Perhaps there is hope for our brother after all." Jefferson was soon taken into the family, quickly developing a crush on Cassandra at an early age because of all the time they spent fencing with each other. By 1835, Jefferson was finally an adult who was capable at besting Cassandra at a duel, and after some time, he attempted to make his move on Cassandra , only to be stopped by a jealous Matthew. Despite pleading with Matthew to let him be with Cassandra , Matthew still shot him down and forbid him from pursuing her. However this did not stop Jefferson from trying again and making out with Cassandra . They were abruptly torn apart physically by Matthew who decided to punish them by daggering Cassandra . In 1887, Matthew undaggered Cassandra revealing he had left her daggered for fifty-two years. When she had asked to see Jefferson, Matthew sadistically revealed that he gave Jefferson an ultimatum: he could either live a long human life with Cassandra and die of old age, or become a vampire and never be with Cassandra again. He chose the latter, even walking into the room as proof of his transition, which devastated Cassandra . A day or two later, Christopher helped Cassandra reintegrate herself into New Orleans' society by taking her to the opera house. |-|1900s= 1900's Christopher, Matthew, Dominic and Cassandra all continued living in New Orleans as they had for several centuries. In 1914, Cassandra celebrated Christmas with her brothers and the rest of the town at a large party thrown at the Mikaelson compound. She was seen entering Dominic's room, where she found Dominic desperately looking for something in his dressers. He took a risk and confessed his plans to create a dagger that would actually work on Matthew, which stunned Cassandra at first before she decided to pretend to join forces with him. Later, she approached a witch who had accompanied Dominic to the party and told her that she deserved better than to date Dominic. However, unbeknownst to Cassandra , the girl she had spoken to was not a girlfriend of Dominic's, but was actually their eldest sister Alison, who was so curious and excited to meet her true family that she couldn't help but sneak into the party. That night, Matthew gathered everyone at the party and made a toast to Cassandra , thanking her for her loyalty. This speech made Dominic nervous, and he attempted to escape, but he was ultimately cornered by Matthew and Christopher and daggered in front of the entire party, leading the audience to realize that Cassandra had betrayed Dominic by exposing his plans to Matthew. In 1919, Cassandra worked as a nurse in New Orleans sanatorium during the period of influenza. Jefferson soon returned from World War I. At first they were distant, but eventually grew closer. Together, they desperately started to search for freedom, to do as they wished without Matthew constantly controlling them. Cassandra befriended Grayson, a fellow nurse and found out that she was a witch. Soon, they became friends. She asked Graysin to summon her father, Mikael to New Orleans. Eventually, Matthew accepted and supported her relationship with Jefferson, which made the pair very happy. When Graysin learned that Cassandra used her, she wanted to reveal her secret to Matthew. However, Cassandra quickly infected her and her friend Clara Summerlin with influenza, leaving them to die, so she and Jefferson would be protected from Matthew' wrath. Christopher mentioned that he and his siblings had many fun times in New Orleans and didn't want to leave, however in the year 1919 after Jonathan arrived, leaving countless bodies in his wake, they had no choice but to flee and were driven away. However, Christopher broke apart from Matthew and Cassandra to stall Jonathan so his siblings could get away. Personality |-|Human/Witch (1st Time)= In the flashbacks that show Cassandra before being turned into a vampire, she is a caring, supportive and overall sweet teenage girl. Like the rest of her siblings, she was scared of her father and often witnessed her brother being abused by Jonathan, to a point that she even tried to kill him, unable to tolerate her father's abusive nature towards Matthewanymore. She had desired The Cure so that she could become human again and fulfill her dreams of having kids and family of her own. The closest she came to this was when she became the guardian of Waverly Mikaelson. This pushed Cassandra to desire a family of her own, to the point were she said that she would find it hard to return Waverly to her parents. |-|Original Vampire= Initially, Cassandra 's personality is erratic, spiteful and vindictive. After being turned, the aspects of her personality were heightened. Cassandra mentions this, saying, "We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Christopher moral, and Matthew. Matthew has no tolerance for those who disappoint him". After her mother's death, Cassandra grieves deeply, sometimes crying herself to sleep calling out her mother's name, as said by Artemis. After spending centuries with Matthew, with whom she shares a close bond with, she has become dependent on him, although she is not fond of him making decisions for her. Because of the heartbreak she has endured, Cassandra has built up an emotional wall and she comes across as being cruel, aggressive, brutal and mean. Despite her aggressive and brutal nature, she has shown to be emotionally fragile. In reference to Cassandra , Elena says, "I learned that she is just a girl and that she lost her mom too young. And she loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes her". She very much wants to be like a normal teenager and longs to have the normal teenage life she missed out on. Cassandra is also shown to be very punctual, as she showed up on time to clean up the dance that she organized, but didn't attend due to the incident with Artemis and reprimanded Caroline for showing up two minutes late. Cassandra fears being left alone and she doesn't believe it when people treat her kind as a friend or a lover. Over the centuries, she was let down by her half-brother Matthew and her lover Stefan. She is just a lonely girl who wants someone who actually cares about her. Cassandra had her heart melted when she saw Stefan and Elena's devotion to each other, possibly because she wanted to be in a similar relationship. She grew closer to Matt Donovan in the fourth season, and his influence seemed to rub off on her. She was not as spiteful and arrogant as she was before and was willing to assist the main gang whenever she was needed. Despite her rivalry with Caroline, she didn't hesitate on saving her life by harshly knocking her out of her trance. Finally, the inner good within herself shone through when she saved Matt from being blown to pieces by Dominic. However, Cassandra can be just as bad as her half-brother Matthew, although she is intelligent and calculating, Cassandra is extremely reckless and impulsive far more than Matthew; although Matthew is known to be reckless and impulsive, he never does something to draw unwanted attention to himself, like when she summoned Mikael to New Orleans to "kill" Matthew because she could no longer take his cruelty, she had a change of heart, however, it was too late, as this action of hers, not only backfired but Mikael also burned New Orleans to the ground. Despite being over 1000 years old, she is still childish and immature; evident by the fact that she is very naïve, according to Matthew, Cassandra 's temper is worse than his, she has also stated that she inherited her temper from her father; hinting that Cassandra has a bad temper. Ever since moving to New Orleans, Cassandra has shown a lot more of her inner humanity. She has shown a special affection for Hayley and the baby she is carrying, breaking Tyler Lockwood's neck when he outwardly threatened the baby's life. She has also supported for Hayley when she needed her help, and Hayley was among the few people that Cassandra said goodbye to, hoping that she would tell crazy stories about her to her unborn niece and asking Hayley to give the child her love. She sympathized with the young witch Davina and made sure that Marcel and her brothers didn't get their hands on her during the Casket Girls festival. She silently berated Matthew for costing the life of an innocent human in his attempt to prove a point to Davina. Even in flashbacks, her capacity for heroism is evident, having saved young women who were about to be taken advantage of by men of ill will. She has even saved Matt Donovan from the safe he was trapped in and greeted him with a smile. She sent Tyler Lockwood to him has a parting gift. Cassandra 's past eventually caught up (when her treachery for bringing Mikael to New Orleans is exposed) with her and this caused her to try every way possible to escape her half-brother's clutches, she tells him she only wanted to force him to run but he forces her to say she wanted him dead. She was exiled from New Orleans, but optimistic of a bright future that awaits her. Cassandra returns to New Orleans to take her niece, Waverly, and keep her safe from Artemis. She has exhibited a light-hearted and warm air upon meeting her beloved brothers again, as if the bad blood between them didn't matter in the slightest. It appeared that upon leaving New Orleans with baby Waverly, Cassandra was a nurturing and gentle guardian, often telling Waverly stories of her family and parents, referring to them as a fairy tale with Matthew the 'king' and Waverly his 'princess'. Cassandra was also seen playing with Waverly at the park, enjoying the human-like life she was experiencing. Later on, it became evident that Cassandra was willing to do anything to keep her niece safe, even if this included becoming violent towards those related to her. Upon meeting Christopher at the cafe where the exchange of baby Waverly would occur, Cassandra saw the massacre that Christopher had performed in the cafe kitchen. Fearing for Waverlys life, Cassandra resorted to temporarily killing Christopher. It was also shown that still after failing to get the cure, Cassandra still longs for the human life. Cassandra , went on to mention that she feared the time when she would have to return Waverly to her parents, after spending so much time together and experiencing a human life. |-|Human/Witch (2nd time)= Cassandra was put inside Eva Sinclair instantly terrified and startled as she realizes she was trapped inside Dowager Fauline Cottage. Cassandra has a hard time adjusting to her mortality as well as to her new-found magic, as she is seen trying to bite someone on impulse, only to discover that the taste of blood is disgusting in her new body. She still retains her fighting skills, only she is now much more weaker and slower, however, she is quick to adjust to her new body as well as to the fact that she is a witch. It appears that Cassandra likes being a witch as she took Alison's, to put her back into Eva Sinclair's body but it is only until she finds a way to resurrect her deceased brother, Dominic, she found a witch who gave her a spell and the ingredients to bring back Dominic but later, Aya slits her witch body's throat and wakes back into her original body. The papers containing the spell were set on fire and Cassandra was daggered by Aya. Physical Appearance Cassandra is a beautiful and very attractive woman and has natural light blond hair, light blue eyes, full lips, and pale light skin with a small dusting of freckles across her cheeks and nose. She is a tall and slim Caucasian female. She's over 1000-years old, but looks like she is about 16 or 17 years old teenage girl. When Cassandra is in her vampiric form, her eyes will turn red with small veins protruding around the area of her eyes and her teeth will lengthen into fangs, possibly longer than that of regular vampires. Her eyes also seem a lot redder than normal vampires. In terms of fashion sense, Cassandra is often seen wearing stylish and mature clothing with trendy coats and fashionable jewelry, such as long necklaces and pendants or dangle earrings. She is mostly seen wearing the colors of white, black, brown or gray. She often wears low-heeled boots and shoes with dark jeans or leggings. As a human and early years as an Original vampire, she was very in-tuned with fashion and her style was very "in" to the times, for example in the 1920's, Cassandra wore the classic "flapper" dresses with long pearl necklaces and matching jewelry. Cassandra has long, icy blonde-hair, which is usually styled with soft waves; however, she can occasionally be seen with straight hair or pulled back in a casual style, rarely wearing any hair accessories. In early centuries, Cassandra had long, waist length hair with braids and flowers; however her hair changes with the times. During special occasions, such as dances and balls, Cassandra wears very elegant dresses, for example, at the Mikaelson's Ball she wore a beautiful green one-shoulder dress. However, she mainly wears slacks and jeans and has an overall very formal sense of style. Cassandra 's makeup usage is minimal, subtle daily; but she tends to wear more for special occasions. Powers Abilities |-|Original Vampire= Cassandra possesses all of the standard powers of an Original Vampire. Cassandra is currently the strongest female vampire alive and one of the strongest vampires in the world with the exception of Matthew due to his werewolf side. Due to her Original Vampire status, the powers Cassandra possesses are stronger than those of a non-Original surpassing in strength, even the most ancient ones, like Aurora De Martel, who was the first vampire she ever sired. She was easily capable of subduing both Damon and Stefan Salvatore, both of whom are almost two centuries old and very skilled fighters, Marcel Gerard and Cassandra Pierce to name a few. Cassandra is shown to be a skilled operator of mind compulsion. Throughout the series, she has been shown to compel people to do her bidding. A testament to her skills with this ability is when she compelled Tyler Lockwood to turn without the full moon after becoming a hybrid. Although being inferior to her brother Matthew, Cassandra has been shown on many occasions to stand up to him without fear, however, she has been easily subdued by Matthew on many occasions. Due to her advanced age, Cassandra has a higher threshold for werewolf venom than any other non-Original vampire. She was seen able to kill many fully transformed werewolves on a full moon, before being finally subdued herself. This shows her physical strength as Rose-Marie, despite being over five hundred and sixty years old, failed to defeat even one werewolf. Cassandra has subdued almost every non-original vampire she has encountered. The only times she has been defeated was when they had the element of surprise, but she was quick to turn the outcome of the battle around. It has been shown that Cassandra possesses an adequate skill in hand-to-hand combat, being able to kill many members of the The Strix and hold her own against the very skilled fighter Aya — despite having not fed for six months. It was shown that Cassandra is an extremely strong vampire. She was able to fight hybrid Victoria Salvatore-Deveraux with ease to the point of her near death. Cassandra was also able to subdue Christopher, an equally powerful vampire, easily by snapping his neck. When infected with the cursed stake, it took both Matthew and Christopher — both extremely skilled and powerful Original Vampires — to restrain a rabid Cassandra , Cassandra , showing the power she possesses. |-|Witch= When she was put into a witch's body, she had the powers of one. This is confirmed when Cassandra attempts to perform a spell with Cassie in order to send her brothers a message. The spell immediately started working, however, before it could take effect, they were both interrupted. She also displayed an inability to control her magic, as seen when she accidentally caused a magical wind to blow away the locator spell she and Dominic were preparing upon him calling her untrained. However, she later did manage (with Dominic's help) to perform a spell which allowed her and Dominic to channel the power of dozens of dark objects, the white oak stake and Klaus himself in order to overload Adam's power source. This weakened him significantly. She later attempted a locator spell with Alison, in order to locate their aunt Diana, however, she interrupted the spell upon learning of Alison's connection to Diana. Cassandra and Julia performed various binding and power-replicating spells (off-screen) on a Golem, an object made of clay, in order to replicate The Twins's Magic source on it, by drawing power from a mass of dark objects, according to Camile. Weaknesses |-|Original Vampire= Cassandra has the typical weaknesses of an Original Vampire. |-|Human/Witch= After being put in the body of Eva Sinclair, Cassandra had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships [[Jacob Chamberlain|'Matthew Mikaelson']] Matthew is Cassandra 's older half-brother. Out of all his siblings, he is closest to her and he cares very deeply for her, although he seems to have a lot of difficulty showing her his affection. They are loyal to each other. They have never left each other's side and stood by one another through thick and thin. Cassandra is heartbroken after losing her older half-brother, whom she loved very much and who never left her side. When she finds out in the season four premiere that he was still alive, their relationship started to completely and totally deteriorate when he chose to save Caroline over his own sister. Cassandra confronted him about how she never stopped loving him through everything; it was always her that was there for him when Adam, Dominic and even Christopher weren't. She now realizes he truly doesn't love her when he tells her they are no longer family. Matthew is the one who daggered her and he's really used her in a way that's unforgivable. They have both attempted to exploit each other, but are also bound by their love and his feeling of wanting to protect her from her own weaknesses. Matthew saves her when Dominic nearly tries to kill her with a White Oak Stake. Even when she hates him, he shows that he still cares and loves her regardless of what's happened between them. Christopher Mikaelson Christopher is Cassandra 's older brother. Her relationship with him has been very dysfunctional. Christopher is in the habit of be being very critical towards Cassandra due to her actions. After she requests him to give her the cure for vampirism, Christopher agrees provided that she go a whole day without her vampire abilities. However they were tricked by Silas with Matthew' help. After finding out that Matthew is going to be a father, Christopher asks her to follow Matthew and him to New Orleans. She refuses to follow Christopher and help him. Christopher is without a doubt the brother Cassandra respects most out of all her brothers. Dominic Mikaelson Dominic is Cassandra's older brother and her partner in crime. They appear close, and thus, share a very positive and stable family relationship. They are the younger Mikaelson siblings and love doing mischief together. Dominic is the only member of the family, who, despite personal differences, takes Cassandra 's side, as he protects her from Matthew. Like Matthew, Dominic also dislikes her lovers. Cassandra is seemingly Dominic's favorite sibling; he is closer to her and trust her more. Cassandra is the person who knows seemingly Dominic better than anyone else, she knows about his favorite holidays, when he's lying, or when he's telling the truth. He is her partner in crime. He helped her gain information from Shane about the cure until he found out that it involved Silas. Dominic refused to have a part in it and wanted everyone to stop looking for the cure. Then Cassandra tried dagger Dominic and threaten him, they both looked terribly upset, but obviously her attempt angered Dominic and he almost killed her; but Matthew saved her. Later on, he is killed by Jeremy and Elena. Cassandra mourns the loss of her brother; but still wants to find the cure. When Dominic returns from The Other Side, he is not happy to see her as she only mourned him for less than a day, which strains their relationship. When Dominic possessed the body of Kaleb, and he finally saw Cassandra , they were really happy to see each other, even if it were on different sides. Cassandra said his name and told that she knew that smirk anywhere. Cassandra and Dominic seems really close, because no matter what they still love each other. Dominic truly cares about her and protects her. After Cassandra escaped the Witch Mansion she forgave Dominic, but Dominic did not feel guilty, because he taught his younger sister a lesson for her betrayal. Cassandra confessed that she likes Dominic's soft side and then he promised her that he will get her back to her body even if it's the last thing he would do, and Cassandra said that she not gonna let him die, whatever it takes. She wanted to help him, but there was nothing she could do. She promised Dominic that she would not leave the witch body until she brought him back from the New Orleans ancestors. He died in her arms. Later, when it became possible to go back to her body, she refused because of her vowed to return Dominic, and she intends to keep the promise to bring back her brother. They're currently traveling together. Jonathan Mikaelson Cassandra , the youngest daughter of Jonathan and his favorite child. Jonathan has always been cruel towards his children after the loss of his first child, Alison, but according to Jonathan, he always favored Cassandra , among his other children, probably because she was his daughter and is very similar in appearance to Alison. Cassandra probably loved Jonathan because he is her parent, but one day she tried to kill Jonathan, while he slept, so he would no longer hurt Matthew, but was stopped by Christopher. Later, when Jonathan attacked Matthew in front of Cassandra , she defended her brother by grabbing the sword, which greatly annoyed Jonathan. After the death of their young child, , Henrik, Jonathan forced his wife Artemis to turn all their children into the immortal, so as not to lose them, as well as Henrik and Alison. When the Mikaelson family became the original family of vampires, Matthew killed Artemis and told all the other members of his family (Adam, Christopher, Dominic and Cassandra ) that their father did it, causing Cassandra to develop her hatred for her father. Jonathan, oppressed because of the death of Artemis, began hunting for Matthew and his other children, including Cassandra for a thousand years. However, present day, Elena Gilbert told Cassandra that her mother had was killed by Matthew, not Jonathan, making Cassandra heartbroken. When Jonathan and Cassandra met, he looked confused in front of her, he tried to justify himself before his daughter, but Cassandra did not want to hear. She accused Jonathan of wanting to kill Matthew, even though Matthew was Cassandra 's family. She left him, her emotions towards her father now conflicted. Artemis Mikaelson Artemis and Cassandra meet in the present for the first time since her mother's death when Christopher revives his siblings. Cassandra tries to harm Matthew to avenge her mother, but Artemis arrives and stops them. Cassandra is surprised to see Artemis alive and Artemis tells the Originals that she wants them to be a family again. Artemis tries to use the power of the full moon and the Bennett bloodline to kill all of her children, but she is stopped by Christopher's plan. In an effort to get Cassandra to lower her guard, Artemis tells Cassandra that she is dying. She then possessed Cassandra . Artemis returns to her body after Alaric drives a dagger through Cassandra 's heart. Trivia *As the only female Original Vampire - and with Amara being cured and killed - she is the oldest and most powerful female vampire on the planet. *After the death of Qetsiyah, Amara, Diana, Artemis, Sybil and Seline, she is the second oldest known female on the planet after her sister, Alison. Category:The Gemini Diaries Category:The Chamberlain Family Category:The Marshall Family